NEDcronomia
by edward18
Summary: The Eds decide to retire and meet up for the first time as secret agents. They land in a town where everyone wants them dead and wants the information Doubled had brainwashed out of him, what to do what to do.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the eds, but I do own the story and the actual story I'm making of Necronomia

* * *

Chapter 1: Retired or Not Retired, That is the Question 

There went another one down to the ground smashing to bits. The planes were now dropping like flies into buildings, pavement, and anything else in their way. "Dang it! I can't work under this pressure!" Double-d cried out as he ran through a city street and ducked into a shelter. Nothing was there except for a few guns. "Why can't I remember anything! I know I was sent here for a reason but what for what? The boss is gonna kill me for this!"

With that he grabbed the guns and ran outside blasting all the asian troops attempting to kill him. They kept shouting uncomprehendible phrases in Korean. "I'm sure you guys are basically saying kill me and if not, sorry!" Double-d shouted and blasted one of the troops in the head while heading for a sewer, "Allyoop!" He plunged into the open manhole headfirst. The koreans rushed past without noticing and the secret agent swam about in the muck towards the nearest exit.

"What do you mean!" the head agent cried as Double-d returned to their headquarters in Canada in muck and sewage, "How do you not know of what we assigned you to do! We specifically assigned you, our best agent ever, to infiltrate the South Asian military base and come back with the information about their secret weapon!" "I'm sorry sir, but that doesn't ring any bells, all I remember is waking up one night in Asia and trying to get out of there alive and if it doesn't matter all, I'm gonna quit doing this secret agent kinda thing!"

"WHAT!" he roared enraged, "No you can't! The Koreans are still after you! IF you quit you'll die! They'll hunt you down once you leave!" "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm gone, my alliance here is null and void." With that Double-d headed for the door before he was stopped by the voice of his exleader yet again. "Wait!" he cried, "At least let us give you some protection! And a plane at least until you're off it!" Double-d stood and thought for a few minutes and eventually replied, "Alright, fine, just until I'm off the plane, then it's sayonnara." He turned and walked out the door as the boss simply said, "I wish I could help him some more, but I can't if he refuses."

* * *

"Alright! That'll be my windfall now!" Eddy exclaimed excitedly as he won yet another round of poker. "No fair! How can you win every single darn game!" his opponent roared angrily. "Just luck I guess," the three haired boy replied and stood up with his collection in arms. "Hold it right there!" a man commanded and punched Eddy in the jaw spewing cards everywhere from beneath his shirt collar. "Um…oops?" Eddy said with a small, pathetic smile and tried to back away with his money, "Listen guys, I need this stuff for my agent retirement so I gotta jet!" 

"No wonder you won every game you rotten, stinking pig you rigged them!" one of the people angrily told him as he approached with a dagger. "See ya!" Eddy slipped beneath their legs and jumped over their heads and sped this way and that finally managing to speed out the front door and toward the airport. "Tough luck fellas! No one's caught me yet!"

* * *

"But sir…I'm retiring, I quit!" Ed bellowed after pulling a spaceshuttle across a few football fields worth of rooms. "What! You can't quit we need you!" the commander told him, but Ed had already left the room and was headed towards the airport. "Man, I hope Sarah doesn't mind or else I'll be in uber big trouble," the dope told himself unaware of his redhead sister viewing him on a security camera. "All agents, report to the airport, Big Dopey has left the building, I repeat, Big Dopey has left the building and headed to the airport, all units report!" her voice rang throughout the secret agent headquarters. 

Upon hearing this news Ed ran as fast as he could and burst through the locked doors of the headquarters and into a van which he drove at top speed toward his getaway destination. "Man, I really shouldn't have worked here!" he yelled at himself sweaty and sped even faster through a highway being sure not to hit anyone. The other, black cars with no liscence plates, were hot on his tail nearly scraping off the paint on the car's sides.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled and threw a stick of nitro glisceren in back of him blowing up one of the vehicles, "Sorry man, but it's either you or me!" Just then Ed saw ahead of him a blockade of black cars with secret agents armed with various guns and his sister leading them. "Alright men wait for it!" Sarah commanded and then thrust out her hand with her fingers spread out and told them, "FIRE!"

Somehow none of the shots managed to hit the unintelligent boy and he simply sped right through some of the cars blowing them to bits. "NO!" Sarah screamed and leapt onto the back of Ed's car aiming a pistol at him, "Stop ED!" Ed looked up with a glare and replied, "Sorry baby sister, but this is for my own good!" Upon uttering that Ed jerked over to the side and back into the middle lane but Sarah refused to loosen her grip. "Darn it Ed, just stop this!" his sister ordered and fired at him but hit the radio and blew it up. "AH!" she screamed momentarily blinded. Ed took this chance to slam his fist into her hand and swerve of to the side and off to the other far side of the street finally flung her off into a meadow of flowers and he sped off.

* * *

"Geez, where the heck is this 'help' I'm supposed to get!" Edward asked himself pacing back and forth across the airport hallway, "I mean I've been waiting here for about half a freaking hour!" Suddenly a shorter boy ran up to him and looked around. "Oh good, no more thugs or AH! Listen mister I need this money! I'm retiring from the organization okay!" "Say what?" Double-d asked looking down at the frightened kid, "What a coincidence I'm retiring too. And looking for this help that was supposed to be sent to protect me wherever I'm going." "What? You're not a thug?" Eddy asked and then thought for a minute and a grin appeared on his face, "Say buddy, I'm the help!" "What? You said you were retiring like me though." "I am, but they sent me, a retiring employee to protect you! We'll just get off our flight whever it lands and, you know, just slip away like we agents do." Eddy replied with a wink. 

"Okay, that's sort of odd, but alright, besides, if we wait here any longer we'll probably have to take the next flight to somewhere called Peach Creek. So let's get on board!" With that the two companions found their way onto the plane and the turbines began to start up.

* * *

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Ed cried focusing his eyes on a way to escape and spotted a plane just about to take off. He sped faster and faster towards the open cargo door, "This is gonna be close! Hey airplane crew outta the way!" VROOM! The car slammed through the entrance and Ed quickly got out and locked the cargo doors. "Hey!" someone exclaimed in frustration, but it was too late to catch him, the plane was already lifting up. 

"What was that!" Double-d and Eddy exclaimed in usion and looked backwards at the back wall of the aircraft. Suddenly a tall yellow skinned child stepped out and sat down in back of them. "Hi, who are you guys?" Ed asked curiously from behind. "My name is Edward also named Double-d, I was a secret agenta few minutes ago but I quit." Double-d explained after turning around. "My name's Eddy! I was a master treasure hunter back there, but boy did I ever want to leave and so I pickpocketed a bit of dough and here I am now, a bodyguard for Double-d here till we get off." The short Ed told the new companion. "Oh awesome! My name's Ed, I was a construction worker for the secret agent place but I, sorta, just decided to quit and run off." Ed told his newfound friends, "So where we headed?"

"That's a very good question. Do you know Eddy?" Double-d asked turning to him. "Nah, for all I know we could be headed towards Jamacia." "So my own bodyguard doesn't even know…great." "Oh yeah, about that bodyguard thing…well…I…" Eddy began to say but suddenly the rockets on the plane thrust into gear and they were off faster than a speeding train.

A few hours later a signal came in from below in some odd city. "Yes? Who is th-ah!" the pilot exclaimed and was thrown into a drowsy state with his eyelids half shut and directed the plane towards the city below. "Oh my, looks like we're landing fellas." Double-d told them as a landing pad appeared on a tall skyscraper. "WOOHOO!" Ed hollered and jumped about shaking the aircraft a bit.

With a loud hiss the group landed and were let out by the sleepy looking pilot. "Thanks mister!" Ed exclaimed and jumped off and onto the ground below. "Yes thank you very much!" Double-d too exclaimed and jumped off to smell the fresh air, "FREEDOM!" "Hey, thanks buddy." Eddy simply said and stepped off. With that the plane lifted back up and shot off into the distance in a hurry.

"Welcome!" a thin man with grey thick hair greeted them, "To Necronomia! We do hope you three enjoy your stay here! Oh and it looks like you all worked for the agency isn't that lovely? We'll do the best we can for you here. If you ever need me my name's Roachester." "Awesome!" Eddy exclaimed and immediately ran through the doors into the hotel followed by the bozo of the group. Double-d hover was stopped when Roachester put his hand out to the side and said, "So you're all retiring? So that means no one will come after you ever again?" "No…why?" "Oh, I just don't want a big commotion here at all, we already have a lot to deal with here in Necronomia without secret agents wrecking up these places ya know…we were just expecting you you know." "Ah well, you got more than you bargained for I guess, but we can all fit into one room." Double-d told him and walked onward. "Oh don't worry," Roachester said to himself grinning, "We know we can fit you in one room, it's just how we are going to send you on your way is the problem."

"Aw yeah! Water beds!" Ed, Eddy, and Double-d exclaimed all at the same time. "I could get used to this!" Eddy announced and jumped onto one of the beds. "Whipwhip kayoo!" Ed exclaimed and hurled himself onto one next to Eddy and Double-d jumped on the one at the far end of the room. "Yeah…I guess this is pretty good." Double-d sighed and rested.

* * *

"Who the heck are you guys!" Eddy exclaimed as he woke up ungratefully. Some people dressed in white lab coats, white pants, white boots, white masks with transparent eyeholes and breathing devices, and armed with guns stood over the eds, "WHOA!" "Huh?" Double-d asked as he woke up and immediately slammed himself into one of the people knocking the gun out of their hands and armed himself with it killing the others. "Wow! You really musta been some agent!" Ed exclaimed hopping out of bed and grabbed one of the guns. "Yeah," Eddy agreed and took a rifle, "I'm just a treasure hunter, but man, I know good firing when I see it, ya got spunk man!" 

"Okay you guys, these guys are out to get us, that much is certain, but let's try to stay alive. I've been in situations like this before now let's get into the vents before more of them come for us!" Double-d ordered and blasted some holes in a vent letting it loose and dropping it to the floor. "Sweet! This reminds me of when I had to do a little excavating in Russia!" Eddy happily announced and slid right in. "This reminds me when I have to crawl into those small places to get crumbs of other people's food!" Ed said exuberantly and hopped right in after his shorter pal.

"Hold it!" one of the people commanded busting through the door and firing as much as he could, but they were already gone. "Man that was close!" Eddy told them. "You think that was close! I was the last one in my foot nearly got blasted off!" Double-d told him. "Guys?" "What Ed?" they asked at the same time. "Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" "Geez, it really is starting to burn up! Must be near a radiator!" Eddy told them. "Guys! That is no radiator! We have to move, they're trying to burn us out of here!" Double-d told them and they hurriedly crawled along the long shaft. They coughed as they moved along on burning knees and palms. "AH!" Eddy, Ed, and Double-d all gasped in relief as they burst into an elevator shaft full of fresh, clean air.

"Halt!" more cloaked people ordered armed with guns in an elevator that had just stopped there. Quickly the Eds jumped on top of the elevator and wall jumped off the walls and up to another level in the building. Ed pried open the elevator doors and they jumped into a laundry shute. "Wahoo!" Ed cried as they sped downwards and into the laundry room full of the people. Quickly the headed out the door and jumped into a trash shute. "Oh great!" Eddy exclaimed as they landed with a thud in a heap of trash in a dumpster, "Now we're filthy!" "Would ya rather be dead?" Edd asked his two companions as he got out, "Might wanna get moving ya know." "Man this is just like the movies!" Ed told them as he and Eddy hopped out and they ran along the alley towards a car, jumped in, and started it up. "Well looks like we're not retired yet fellas, let's get rolling and see why we're wanted dead." With that they sped off into the night.

* * *

"Hello, yes yes, Jack Kite, this is Roachester of the Shadow Corp. in Necronomia. The spy we were said to capture and stuff. Well we've sort of had a problem with that. 1. There are actually three people from the agency and 2. they are pretty good, took us by surprise, but do not worry, we will get them, and we know exactly which one has the information. We will get it from them at all costs!"

* * *

Well I hope you guys all like this, it's a new spy story I'm working on called Necronomia, just a rough draft with the Eds as characters. Hope you like it and no, Jack and Shadow and any of my villains probably won't be in it directly just mentioned.  



	2. Chapter 2: Back to Work

Chapter 2: Back to Work 

"Alright boys, looks like we aren't completely retired yet, that is unless we want to stay die…so any ideas?" Eddy asked in a loud voice. "I say we eat buttered toast!" Ed shouted rattling their shelter made of various metals. "Well first of all, we should probably be a whole lot quieter," Edd commented exhasperated, "And we need to find a way out of this city without getting caught." "Right!" Eddy exclaimed causing Double-d to shoot him an angered expression, "But how? They must have everything guarded ya know." "Probably, but you mentioned you were a treasure hunter correct?" Double-d asked curiously. "Sure was, the best except for maybe…well…this girl she…" "You're a treasure hunter that's what we needed to know. Great, anyways I grabbed a schematic of the city inside the building and it seems that there are tons of supplies in a certain factory, but it is heavily guarded. Now that's where you come in, you seem like you'd be used to crawling through vents and tunnels so we need you to sneak in and grab a ton of weapons and firearms for us, only then can we really stand a chance."

"Alright fine, I'll go but just a warning I'll only do as good as I can!" Eddy yelled a bit angrily. "That's all we ask." Double-d replied, "Move out!" With that they all broke out of the shelter and Eddy lead the way to the factory on the east side of the city. "Whoa!" Ed cried almost running headfirst into traffic. Eddy and Double-d immediately pulled him back and the light turned. Hurriedly they sped across and hid in an alley as a truck full of the masked white coat wearing scientists armed with various firearms drove by them. "That was close!" Eddy exclaimed and they chased after the truck towards the factory ahead.

* * *

The scientists talked in low voices to eachother inside the truck and kept there targets on their minds. The three boys, the smart spy one in particular, they needed to capture and/or kill. They couldn't aford their downfall to be brought especially not now that they had Asia's ultimate uncreated weapon in their hands. The spy that had come back from there had been brainwashed to forget why he had even gone there. But some part of him, deep down, still had the things he saw there there even if it was in the most basic state it could be. This had all been explained by their commander in Necronomia right after the Eds had slipped their grasp. They could not afford to lose no matter what, if things got any worse they might even have to put into action for the first time their newest creations even without having tested them, what a disaster.

* * *

"I am glad you could see me on such short notice." A man in his fifties hidden by shadows said happily to a japanese black haired woman in her twenties. She was armed with two katana blades strapped to her wrist and a rifle if needed. She wore a black long jacket with black leather pants and shirt and sunglasses. "Well," she replied, "Seeing how much you would be paying me is what really brought me over here, these guys must be something if you are offering $2,000,000 for them." "You wouldn't understand but in basic terms they have something we need and that money will be rather useless if you can get them." "Alright, hand it over then old man." "All in do time, I'll give half of the money to you now and the rest after you turn them over to me got it, Karlate?" the older person asked. "Yeah fine…" she murmured and trudged off into the city.

* * *

"Geez, why the heck did they choose me to do this again?" Eddy asked himself and a thought of him stabbing the others and making off with their money popped into his head. Almost immediately the thought of the scientists and others finding out the real person they wanted was dead and he was the one to do him in popped up as well. Not pretty. "Now I think I remember, because I'm the only one that can fit down here. What a great plan!" he angrily told himself and popped out of a vent and into the weapons room, "Well at least I got here!"

There they were, shiny and glistening guns along with armour mounted on platforms. Taking no notice of the armour at first Eddy greadily grabbed all the weapons he could and looked around with a grin. CLANG! "AH!" Eddy shrieked frightened and looked at the source of the noise. One of the armour suits had fallen off its platform and onto the ground below. He let out a sigh and decided to try it on. "Come on you stupid!" Eddy groaned attempting to lift it off the ground unsuccessfully and kicked it, "OW! Who the heck would make armour this heavy! I mean you can't even lift the darn thing up!"

Taking a closer look Eddy bent to the ground and was puzzled even further by what he saw. The suit was probably ment to cover the entire body of its user as it had metal that would cover anything, even the hands. However the metal armour was only for the chest and for the rest of the body it was covered in heavy cloth which acted just like the rest of the armour. What struck Eddy as odd though was that where the toe nails and finger nails would be were holes for them to go through as well as the back of the head for some odd reason.

"Hey I think I heard it from over here!" a scientist exclaimed and Eddy quickly picked the weapons up and dashed back into the ventilation system. "Whoa!" another scientist exclaimed as more armour was heard falling. "Sucker," Eddy told himself as he continued to scamper to the exit. "ALERT ALERT!" A siren blared loudly, "An intruder has breached our systems, lockdown iminant! I repeat, lockdown iminant!" "Uh oh…" Eddy murmured, his eyes growing wide. Immediately metal panels started coming down inside the vent, "WHOA!" Eddy crawled through at top speed and eventually slipped and fell through into an abandoned room.

"Oof!" Eddy hit the floor rather hard and the weapons scattered. Getting back up rather frustrated he saw he was in a packaging room full of empty boxes. "Darn supplies," he cursed and picked them back up this time making a sling for them to be carried in on his back. HISSS! The vent slid shut locking him completely in the deathtrap. Suddenly even more hissing began as gas leaked in beginning to choke him.

"Alright Eddy," he told himself, "just stay calm, remember what you were taught. First things first, fix the problem." The treasure hunter ripped off his shirt and stuffed into the pipe that the deadly material was leaking out clogging it up. "Now how to get out of here. Hm…" With that he tore open a box next to the metal door that blocked him from getting into the room beyond. He messed around a bit with the wires inside and the door slid up.

* * *

"Keep the pressure tanks steady!" a scientist dressed up like how they were shouted to a few others across the room. "We're trying! We can't do both things at once!" one of them shouted back frantically, "We're gonna stop mending to the specimen and keep our attention on the pressure tanks!" "NOOO!" the scientist screamed back at them but it was too late they had already left their posts around the tank containing a foggy figure, "You get back there! We need both worked on! Not just one!" "What do you mean?" a female scientist asked from within her suit looking out her goggle eyeholes, "If we don't man these pressure tanks this whole area could go up in flames!" "You don't understand! If you don't keep the specimen's tanks under control it could-"

Glass was heard shattering in the background and a scientist screamed in terror. "NO YOU FOOLS! NOW IT'S ALL LOST!" the main scientist yelled at them frightened. "Sir our weapons! It keeps dodging them! It won't get hi-ahhh!" another screamed as it skewered the scientist with its black long sharp fingernails. "I got it!" another one exclaimed and fired a missle behind it hitting barrels of nitro glisteren. BLAM! The creature was knocked forward facefirst and unmoving, "There see?" "I guess…" then the commander fell silent as the creature got back up hidden in the shadows of the flames and droves its nails through the back of the rocket launcher weilding scientist's head.

"I can't let this happen!" the commander cried and ran over to the pressure tanks attempting to keep them under control. After switching them back to normal he spun back around and slammed his dagger into the quickly approaching humanoid's neck. It screamed and unearthly cry stumbling back a bit and he got back to operating the tanks. "Hold it right there you monster!" the remaining female scientist shouted and jumped onto the being's back stabbing it about five times before it reached back, pulled her off, and threw her into the wires connected to the pressure tanks killing her with electricity instantly.

"Come on!" the commander yelled fixing the pressure guages again and taking out a rifle and sniping the creature's leg. It fell to the ground for a second and growled enraged at the damage it had been dealt. "I'll fight to the end!" he yelled and threw a grenade at the humanoid. Hesitantly the creature picked the explosive sphere back up and launched it right back at its opponent. "Whoa!" the scientist exclaimed and dodged the grenade. Unforetunately it impacted the control console for the pressure tanks catching it immediately in flames.

The creature growled again and leapt forth slashing the scientist's sleeve off drawing a bit of blood. "Come on is that all you got!" he yelled angrily, "We may have a timebomb ticking down on us now but that doesn't mean we can't play this little game of ours. The humanoid roared again and charged forth with its hands extended in a killing pose. Thwamp! The two, human and beast, caught eachother around the throats strangling themselves. "Give it up!" The scientist warned. The creature mearly growled and the scientist ducked under its arm and caught it in a headlock then fired five times through its jaw and skull. The creature finally fell as the pressure tanks went haywire and the scientist hid behind some machinery.

* * *

BOOM! "What on earth!" Double-d and Ed exclaimed in usion as a huge section of the factory exploded tossing chunks of it here and there, "Eddy!" "Ed, we need to get Eddy out of there! Oh, I fear sending him in there might not have been the right choice after all!" "Don't worry," Ed replied and began grunting like a bull, "Just hold on tight!" Double-d hopped on Ed's back and they charged for the factory.

* * *

"What the heck!" Eddy cried out. The place rattled quite a bit for a few seconds and then retained its normal structure. "Man I gotta get outta here!" Just then Ed and Double-d crashed through a wall and Eddy hopped right aboard and handed them some guns. "Have fun boys, these guys are just wasting them anyways, leaving em lying around and all, now let's bust outta this joint!" Ed charged through the metal door ahead and into a huge generator room. Ed stumbled along the side of a platform for a bit trying to maintain balance while carrying his friends.

"Aw man there's no way across!" the simple Ed told the others. Below were huge spinning fans that would surely end them. Just then Eddy spotted a large hook at the ceiling and commanded, "Guys, make a pillar and lift me up, I'll grab onto that hook and you guys can hold onto me!" The other two immediately did so and they were flying through the air, the wind blowing quickly across their faces. "There!" Ed exclaimed and touched down on the other side, then Double-d, but not Eddy he was just a few feet short. "AHHH!" he screamed as he was sucked towards his doom. Just then something caught hold of him and whipped him back up. "Try to stay with us partner!" Ed hollered and they ran off again.

"We're almost at the end!" Double-d told them. They could clearly see the exit, which was for some reason, open. Suddenly tons of troops clad in the white outfits the scientists wore charged in. "Outta the way!" Ed commanded and just charged right through them. Eddy and Edd however were grabbed and attacked mercilessly by the troops. Not even their guns did much now that they were overwelmed.

Just then an unearthly roar was let out by a humanoid creature with long claws hidden in the shadows. "It's one of the specimens! Leave the kids attack it!" the commander ordered and immediately the group opened fire on the creature. Suddenly another appeared and then another. It was a swarm, when one was shot down three more popped up in its place. "Sir, they just keep coming we're outnumber-ahhhh!" a man screamed as the sickle-like nails were driven through his chest and the creatures threw him to the fans below. "Keep firing! These things haven't been encoded yet we need them destroyed!" the commander insisted.

"Well this looks like a good time to take our leave eh boys?" Eddy asked hopefully as they backed out and hopped into one of the troop cars. "Well we're all humans so let's just help them out a tiny bit why don't we?" Double-d asked taking out a spherical object. "I don't see how you can see any sympathy for these things." Eddy told them frustrated from behind the wheel. "Eddy, I never knew sympathy looked like a grenade," Ed said with a chuckle and Double-d told him, "Take me around to those creatures and lets see what we can do with those fans why don't we?" "Oh I gotcha!"

The Eds drove over creatures and people as chaos pursued around them on all sides. Quickly Eddy sped along the side of the platform and Edd dropped the grenade as they departed. FWOOM! The enormous fans spun about and flew off their gears spinning wildly across battlefield injuring both humans and monsters. "Now let's beat it before they can get us why don't we?" Double-d said as he laid back on the waterbed in the backseat. "Boy what a day!" Eddy exclaimed and they drove off looking for a place to camp out for the night.

* * *

The scientist commander gasped for breath and get to his feet unsteadily looking at the wreckage caused by that monster. If only they had listened to him then they might have kept the thing under control but it had been lockdown and there were only five of them there so there wasn't much they could do. "Well only one thing to do now…" he sighed to himself and took out his communicator, "Sir this is commander Red Stripe, our factory's down it was the Eds."

* * *

Well I do hope you lot liked this chapter. As you can see the scientists in Necronamia are working on more than just ways to make your car smell nicer. It seems the Eds might have a bit of trouble considering that they are wanted, these things are being produced by the Shadow Corp. and a new female japanese evildoer has entered the scene, what'll happen next? Anything my crazy mind thinks up, but I have it all thought up. Next chapter, either Hospital of Horror or they find out who the japanese woman is all about. Hope to see ya all soon!  



	3. Chapter 3: Enter Karlate

Chapter 1: Retired or Not Retired, That is the Question

There went another one down to the ground smashing to bits. The planes were now dropping like flies into buildings, pavement, and anything else in their way. "Dang it! I can't work under this pressure!" Double-d cried out as he ran through a city street and ducked into a shelter. Nothing was there except for a few guns. "Why can't I remember anything! I know I was sent here for a reason but what for what? The boss is gonna kill me for this!"

With that he grabbed the guns and ran outside blasting all the asian troops attempting to kill him. They kept shouting uncomprehendible phrases in Korean. "I'm sure you guys are basically saying kill me and if not, sorry!" Double-d shouted and blasted one of the troops in the head while heading for a sewer, "Allyoop!" He plunged into the open manhole headfirst. The koreans rushed past without noticing and the secret agent swam about in the muck towards the nearest exit.

"What do you mean!" the head agent cried as Double-d returned to their headquarters in Canada in muck and sewage, "How do you not know of what we assigned you to do! We specifically assigned you, our best agent ever, to infiltrate the South Asian military base and come back with the information about their secret weapon!" "I'm sorry sir, but that doesn't ring any bells, all I remember is waking up one night in Asia and trying to get out of there alive and if it doesn't matter all, I'm gonna quit doing this secret agent kinda thing!"

"WHAT!" he roared enraged, "No you can't! The Koreans are still after you! IF you quit you'll die! They'll hunt you down once you leave!" "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm gone, my alliance here is null and void." With that Double-d headed for the door before he was stopped by the voice of his exleader yet again. "Wait!" he cried, "At least let us give you some protection! And a plane at least until you're off it!" Double-d stood and thought for a few minutes and eventually replied, "Alright, fine, just until I'm off the plane, then it's sayonnara." He turned and walked out the door as the boss simply said, "I wish I could help him some more, but I can't if he refuses."

"Alright! That'll be my windfall now!" Eddy exclaimed excitedly as he won yet another round of poker. "No fair! How can you win every single darn game!" his opponent roared angrily. "Just luck I guess," the three haired boy replied and stood up with his collection in arms. "Hold it right there!" a man commanded and punched Eddy in the jaw spewing cards everywhere from beneath his shirt collar. "Um…oops?" Eddy said with a small, pathetic smile and tried to back away with his money, "Listen guys, I need this stuff for my agent retirement so I gotta jet!"

"No wonder you won every game you rotten, stinking pig you rigged them!" one of the people angrily told him as he approached with a dagger. "See ya!" Eddy slipped beneath their legs and jumped over their heads and sped this way and that finally managing to speed out the front door and toward the airport. "Tough luck fellas! No one's caught me yet!"

"But sir…I'm retiring, I quit!" Ed bellowed after pulling a spaceshuttle across a few football fields worth of rooms. "What! You can't quit we need you!" the commander told him, but Ed had already left the room and was headed towards the airport. "Man, I hope Sarah doesn't mind or else I'll be in uber big trouble," the dope told himself unaware of his redhead sister viewing him on a security camera. "All agents, report to the airport, Big Dopey has left the building, I repeat, Big Dopey has left the building and headed to the airport, all units report!" her voice rang throughout the secret agent headquarters.

Upon hearing this news Ed ran as fast as he could and burst through the locked doors of the headquarters and into a van which he drove at top speed toward his getaway destination. "Man, I really shouldn't have worked here!" he yelled at himself sweaty and sped even faster through a highway being sure not to hit anyone. The other, black cars with no liscence plates, were hot on his tail nearly scraping off the paint on the car's sides.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled and threw a stick of nitro glisceren in back of him blowing up one of the vehicles, "Sorry man, but it's either you or me!" Just then Ed saw ahead of him a blockade of black cars with secret agents armed with various guns and his sister leading them. "Alright men wait for it!" Sarah commanded and then thrust out her hand with her fingers spread out and told them, "FIRE!"

Somehow none of the shots managed to hit the unintelligent boy and he simply sped right through some of the cars blowing them to bits. "NO!" Sarah screamed and leapt onto the back of Ed's car aiming a pistol at him, "Stop ED!" Ed looked up with a glare and replied, "Sorry baby sister, but this is for my own good!" Upon uttering that Ed jerked over to the side and back into the middle lane but Sarah refused to loosen her grip. "Darn it Ed, just stop this!" his sister ordered and fired at him but hit the radio and blew it up. "AH!" she screamed momentarily blinded. Ed took this chance to slam his fist into her hand and swerve of to the side and off to the other far side of the street finally flung her off into a meadow of flowers and he sped off.

"Geez, where the heck is this 'help' I'm supposed to get!" Edward asked himself pacing back and forth across the airport hallway, "I mean I've been waiting here for about half a freaking hour!" Suddenly a shorter boy ran up to him and looked around. "Oh good, no more thugs or AH! Listen mister I need this money! I'm retiring from the organization okay!" "Say what?" Double-d asked looking down at the frightened kid, "What a coincidence I'm retiring too. And looking for this help that was supposed to be sent to protect me wherever I'm going." "What? You're not a thug?" Eddy asked and then thought for a minute and a grin appeared on his face, "Say buddy, I'm the help!" "What? You said you were retiring like me though." "I am, but they sent me, a retiring employee to protect you! We'll just get off our flight whever it lands and, you know, just slip away like we agents do." Eddy replied with a wink.

"Okay, that's sort of odd, but alright, besides, if we wait here any longer we'll probably have to take the next flight to somewhere called Peach Creek. So let's get on board!" With that the two companions found their way onto the plane and the turbines began to start up.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Ed cried focusing his eyes on a way to escape and spotted a plane just about to take off. He sped faster and faster towards the open cargo door, "This is gonna be close! Hey airplane crew outta the way!" VROOM! The car slammed through the entrance and Ed quickly got out and locked the cargo doors. "Hey!" someone exclaimed in frustration, but it was too late to catch him, the plane was already lifting up.

"What was that!" Double-d and Eddy exclaimed in usion and looked backwards at the back wall of the aircraft. Suddenly a tall yellow skinned child stepped out and sat down in back of them. "Hi, who are you guys?" Ed asked curiously from behind. "My name is Edward also named Double-d, I was a secret agenta few minutes ago but I quit." Double-d explained after turning around. "My name's Eddy! I was a master treasure hunter back there, but boy did I ever want to leave and so I pickpocketed a bit of dough and here I am now, a bodyguard for Double-d here till we get off." The short Ed told the new companion. "Oh awesome! My name's Ed, I was a construction worker for the secret agent place but I, sorta, just decided to quit and run off." Ed told his newfound friends, "So where we headed?"

"That's a very good question. Do you know Eddy?" Double-d asked turning to him. "Nah, for all I know we could be headed towards Jamacia." "So my own bodyguard doesn't even know…great." "Oh yeah, about that bodyguard thing…well…I…" Eddy began to say but suddenly the rockets on the plane thrust into gear and they were off faster than a speeding train.

A few hours later a signal came in from below in some odd city. "Yes? Who is th-ah!" the pilot exclaimed and was thrown into a drowsy state with his eyelids half shut and directed the plane towards the city below. "Oh my, looks like we're landing fellas." Double-d told them as a landing pad appeared on a tall skyscraper. "WOOHOO!" Ed hollered and jumped about shaking the aircraft a bit.

With a loud hiss the group landed and were let out by the sleepy looking pilot. "Thanks mister!" Ed exclaimed and jumped off and onto the ground below. "Yes thank you very much!" Double-d too exclaimed and jumped off to smell the fresh air, "FREEDOM!" "Hey, thanks buddy." Eddy simply said and stepped off. With that the plane lifted back up and shot off into the distance in a hurry.

"Welcome!" a thin man with grey thick hair greeted them, "To Necronomia! We do hope you three enjoy your stay here! Oh and it looks like you all worked for the agency isn't that lovely? We'll do the best we can for you here. If you ever need me my name's Roachester." "Awesome!" Eddy exclaimed and immediately ran through the doors into the hotel followed by the bozo of the group. Double-d hover was stopped when Roachester put his hand out to the side and said, "So you're all retiring? So that means no one will come after you ever again?" "No…why?" "Oh, I just don't want a big commotion here at all, we already have a lot to deal with here in Necronomia without secret agents wrecking up these places ya know…we were just expecting you you know." "Ah well, you got more than you bargained for I guess, but we can all fit into one room." Double-d told him and walked onward. "Oh don't worry," Roachester said to himself grinning, "We know we can fit you in one room, it's just how we are going to send you on your way is the problem."

"Aw yeah! Water beds!" Ed, Eddy, and Double-d exclaimed all at the same time. "I could get used to this!" Eddy announced and jumped onto one of the beds. "Whipwhip kayoo!" Ed exclaimed and hurled himself onto one next to Eddy and Double-d jumped on the one at the far end of the room. "Yeah…I guess this is pretty good." Double-d sighed and rested.

"Who the heck are you guys!" Eddy exclaimed as he woke up ungratefully. Some people dressed in white lab coats, white pants, white boots, white masks with transparent eyeholes and breathing devices, and armed with guns stood over the eds, "WHOA!" "Huh?" Double-d asked as he woke up and immediately slammed himself into one of the people knocking the gun out of their hands and armed himself with it killing the others. "Wow! You really musta been some agent!" Ed exclaimed hopping out of bed and grabbed one of the guns. "Yeah," Eddy agreed and took a rifle, "I'm just a treasure hunter, but man, I know good firing when I see it, ya got spunk man!"

"Okay you guys, these guys are out to get us, that much is certain, but let's try to stay alive. I've been in situations like this before now let's get into the vents before more of them come for us!" Double-d ordered and blasted some holes in a vent letting it loose and dropping it to the floor. "Sweet! This reminds me of when I had to do a little excavating in Russia!" Eddy happily announced and slid right in. "This reminds me when I have to crawl into those small places to get crumbs of other people's food!" Ed said exuberantly and hopped right in after his shorter pal.

"Hold it!" one of the people commanded busting through the door and firing as much as he could, but they were already gone. "Man that was close!" Eddy told them. "You think that was close! I was the last one in my foot nearly got blasted off!" Double-d told him. "Guys?" "What Ed?" they asked at the same time. "Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" "Geez, it really is starting to burn up! Must be near a radiator!" Eddy told them. "Guys! That is no radiator! We have to move, they're trying to burn us out of here!" Double-d told them and they hurriedly crawled along the long shaft. They coughed as they moved along on burning knees and palms. "AH!" Eddy, Ed, and Double-d all gasped in relief as they burst into an elevator shaft full of fresh, clean air.

"Halt!" more cloaked people ordered armed with guns in an elevator that had just stopped there. Quickly the Eds jumped on top of the elevator and wall jumped off the walls and up to another level in the building. Ed pried open the elevator doors and they jumped into a laundry shute. "Wahoo!" Ed cried as they sped downwards and into the laundry room full of the people. Quickly the headed out the door and jumped into a trash shute. "Oh great!" Eddy exclaimed as they landed with a thud in a heap of trash in a dumpster, "Now we're filthy!" "Would ya rather be dead?" Edd asked his two companions as he got out, "Might wanna get moving ya know." "Man this is just like the movies!" Ed told them as he and Eddy hopped out and they ran along the alley towards a car, jumped in, and started it up. "Well looks like we're not retired yet fellas, let's get rolling and see why we're wanted dead." With that they sped off into the night.

"Hello, yes yes, Jack Kite, this is Roachester of the Shadow Corp. in Necronomia. The spy we were said to capture and stuff. Well we've sort of had a problem with that. 1. There are actually three people from the agency and 2. they are pretty good, took us by surprise, but do not worry, we will get them, and we know exactly which one has the information. We will get it from them at all costs!"

Chapter 2: Back to Work

"Alright boys, looks like we aren't completely retired yet, that is unless we want to stay die…so any ideas?" Eddy asked in a loud voice. "I say we eat buttered toast!" Ed shouted rattling their shelter made of various metals. "Well first of all, we should probably be a whole lot quieter," Edd commented exhasperated, "And we need to find a way out of this city without getting caught." "Right!" Eddy exclaimed causing Double-d to shoot him an angered expression, "But how? They must have everything guarded ya know." "Probably, but you mentioned you were a treasure hunter correct?" Double-d asked curiously. "Sure was, the best except for maybe…well…this girl she…" "You're a treasure hunter that's what we needed to know. Great, anyways I grabbed a schematic of the city inside the building and it seems that there are tons of supplies in a certain factory, but it is heavily guarded. Now that's where you come in, you seem like you'd be used to crawling through vents and tunnels so we need you to sneak in and grab a ton of weapons and firearms for us, only then can we really stand a chance."

"Alright fine, I'll go but just a warning I'll only do as good as I can!" Eddy yelled a bit angrily. "That's all we ask." Double-d replied, "Move out!" With that they all broke out of the shelter and Eddy lead the way to the factory on the east side of the city. "Whoa!" Ed cried almost running headfirst into traffic. Eddy and Double-d immediately pulled him back and the light turned. Hurriedly they sped across and hid in an alley as a truck full of the masked white coat wearing scientists armed with various firearms drove by them. "That was close!" Eddy exclaimed and they chased after the truck towards the factory ahead.

The scientists talked in low voices to eachother inside the truck and kept there targets on their minds. The three boys, the smart spy one in particular, they needed to capture and/or kill. They couldn't aford their downfall to be brought especially not now that they had Asia's ultimate uncreated weapon in their hands. The spy that had come back from there had been brainwashed to forget why he had even gone there. But some part of him, deep down, still had the things he saw there there even if it was in the most basic state it could be. This had all been explained by their commander in Necronomia right after the Eds had slipped their grasp. They could not afford to lose no matter what, if things got any worse they might even have to put into action for the first time their newest creations even without having tested them, what a disaster.

"I am glad you could see me on such short notice." A man in his fifties hidden by shadows said happily to a japanese black haired woman in her twenties. She was armed with two katana blades strapped to her wrist and a rifle if needed. She wore a black long jacket with black leather pants and shirt and sunglasses. "Well," she replied, "Seeing how much you would be paying me is what really brought me over here, these guys must be something if you are offering $2,000,000 for them." "You wouldn't understand but in basic terms they have something we need and that money will be rather useless if you can get them." "Alright, hand it over then old man." "All in do time, I'll give half of the money to you now and the rest after you turn them over to me got it, Karlate?" the older person asked. "Yeah fine…" she murmured and trudged off into the city.

"Geez, why the heck did they choose me to do this again?" Eddy asked himself and a thought of him stabbing the others and making off with their money popped into his head. Almost immediately the thought of the scientists and others finding out the real person they wanted was dead and he was the one to do him in popped up as well. Not pretty. "Now I think I remember, because I'm the only one that can fit down here. What a great plan!" he angrily told himself and popped out of a vent and into the weapons room, "Well at least I got here!"

There they were, shiny and glistening guns along with armour mounted on platforms. Taking no notice of the armour at first Eddy greadily grabbed all the weapons he could and looked around with a grin. CLANG! "AH!" Eddy shrieked frightened and looked at the source of the noise. One of the armour suits had fallen off its platform and onto the ground below. He let out a sigh and decided to try it on. "Come on you stupid!" Eddy groaned attempting to lift it off the ground unsuccessfully and kicked it, "OW! Who the heck would make armour this heavy! I mean you can't even lift the darn thing up!"

Taking a closer look Eddy bent to the ground and was puzzled even further by what he saw. The suit was probably ment to cover the entire body of its user as it had metal that would cover anything, even the hands. However the metal armour was only for the chest and for the rest of the body it was covered in heavy cloth which acted just like the rest of the armour. What struck Eddy as odd though was that where the toe nails and finger nails would be were holes for them to go through as well as the back of the head for some odd reason.

"Hey I think I heard it from over here!" a scientist exclaimed and Eddy quickly picked the weapons up and dashed back into the ventilation system. "Whoa!" another scientist exclaimed as more armour was heard falling. "Sucker," Eddy told himself as he continued to scamper to the exit. "ALERT ALERT!" A siren blared loudly, "An intruder has breached our systems, lockdown iminant! I repeat, lockdown iminant!" "Uh oh…" Eddy murmured, his eyes growing wide. Immediately metal panels started coming down inside the vent, "WHOA!" Eddy crawled through at top speed and eventually slipped and fell through into an abandoned room.

"Oof!" Eddy hit the floor rather hard and the weapons scattered. Getting back up rather frustrated he saw he was in a packaging room full of empty boxes. "Darn supplies," he cursed and picked them back up this time making a sling for them to be carried in on his back. HISSS! The vent slid shut locking him completely in the deathtrap. Suddenly even more hissing began as gas leaked in beginning to choke him.

"Alright Eddy," he told himself, "just stay calm, remember what you were taught. First things first, fix the problem." The treasure hunter ripped off his shirt and stuffed into the pipe that the deadly material was leaking out clogging it up. "Now how to get out of here. Hm…" With that he tore open a box next to the metal door that blocked him from getting into the room beyond. He messed around a bit with the wires inside and the door slid up.

"Keep the pressure tanks steady!" a scientist dressed up like how they were shouted to a few others across the room. "We're trying! We can't do both things at once!" one of them shouted back frantically, "We're gonna stop mending to the specimen and keep our attention on the pressure tanks!" "NOOO!" the scientist screamed back at them but it was too late they had already left their posts around the tank containing a foggy figure, "You get back there! We need both worked on! Not just one!" "What do you mean?" a female scientist asked from within her suit looking out her goggle eyeholes, "If we don't man these pressure tanks this whole area could go up in flames!" "You don't understand! If you don't keep the specimen's tanks under control it could-"

Glass was heard shattering in the background and a scientist screamed in terror. "NO YOU FOOLS! NOW IT'S ALL LOST!" the main scientist yelled at them frightened. "Sir our weapons! It keeps dodging them! It won't get hi-ahhh!" another screamed as it skewered the scientist with its black long sharp fingernails. "I got it!" another one exclaimed and fired a missle behind it hitting barrels of nitro glisteren. BLAM! The creature was knocked forward facefirst and unmoving, "There see?" "I guess…" then the commander fell silent as the creature got back up hidden in the shadows of the flames and droves its nails through the back of the rocket launcher weilding scientist's head.

"I can't let this happen!" the commander cried and ran over to the pressure tanks attempting to keep them under control. After switching them back to normal he spun back around and slammed his dagger into the quickly approaching humanoid's neck. It screamed and unearthly cry stumbling back a bit and he got back to operating the tanks. "Hold it right there you monster!" the remaining female scientist shouted and jumped onto the being's back stabbing it about five times before it reached back, pulled her off, and threw her into the wires connected to the pressure tanks killing her with electricity instantly.

"Come on!" the commander yelled fixing the pressure guages again and taking out a rifle and sniping the creature's leg. It fell to the ground for a second and growled enraged at the damage it had been dealt. "I'll fight to the end!" he yelled and threw a grenade at the humanoid. Hesitantly the creature picked the explosive sphere back up and launched it right back at its opponent. "Whoa!" the scientist exclaimed and dodged the grenade. Unforetunately it impacted the control console for the pressure tanks catching it immediately in flames.

The creature growled again and leapt forth slashing the scientist's sleeve off drawing a bit of blood. "Come on is that all you got!" he yelled angrily, "We may have a timebomb ticking down on us now but that doesn't mean we can't play this little game of ours. The humanoid roared again and charged forth with its hands extended in a killing pose. Thwamp! The two, human and beast, caught eachother around the throats strangling themselves. "Give it up!" The scientist warned. The creature mearly growled and the scientist ducked under its arm and caught it in a headlock then fired five times through its jaw and skull. The creature finally fell as the pressure tanks went haywire and the scientist hid behind some machinery.

BOOM! "What on earth!" Double-d and Ed exclaimed in usion as a huge section of the factory exploded tossing chunks of it here and there, "Eddy!" "Ed, we need to get Eddy out of there! Oh, I fear sending him in there might not have been the right choice after all!" "Don't worry," Ed replied and began grunting like a bull, "Just hold on tight!" Double-d hopped on Ed's back and they charged for the factory.

"What the heck!" Eddy cried out. The place rattled quite a bit for a few seconds and then retained its normal structure. "Man I gotta get outta here!" Just then Ed and Double-d crashed through a wall and Eddy hopped right aboard and handed them some guns. "Have fun boys, these guys are just wasting them anyways, leaving em lying around and all, now let's bust outta this joint!" Ed charged through the metal door ahead and into a huge generator room. Ed stumbled along the side of a platform for a bit trying to maintain balance while carrying his friends.

"Aw man there's no way across!" the simple Ed told the others. Below were huge spinning fans that would surely end them. Just then Eddy spotted a large hook at the ceiling and commanded, "Guys, make a pillar and lift me up, I'll grab onto that hook and you guys can hold onto me!" The other two immediately did so and they were flying through the air, the wind blowing quickly across their faces. "There!" Ed exclaimed and touched down on the other side, then Double-d, but not Eddy he was just a few feet short. "AHHH!" he screamed as he was sucked towards his doom. Just then something caught hold of him and whipped him back up. "Try to stay with us partner!" Ed hollered and they ran off again.

"We're almost at the end!" Double-d told them. They could clearly see the exit, which was for some reason, open. Suddenly tons of troops clad in the white outfits the scientists wore charged in. "Outta the way!" Ed commanded and just charged right through them. Eddy and Edd however were grabbed and attacked mercilessly by the troops. Not even their guns did much now that they were overwelmed.

Just then an unearthly roar was let out by a humanoid creature with long claws hidden in the shadows. "It's one of the specimens! Leave the kids attack it!" the commander ordered and immediately the group opened fire on the creature. Suddenly another appeared and then another. It was a swarm, when one was shot down three more popped up in its place. "Sir, they just keep coming we're outnumber-ahhhh!" a man screamed as the sickle-like nails were driven through his chest and the creatures threw him to the fans below. "Keep firing! These things haven't been encoded yet we need them destroyed!" the commander insisted.

"Well this looks like a good time to take our leave eh boys?" Eddy asked hopefully as they backed out and hopped into one of the troop cars. "Well we're all humans so let's just help them out a tiny bit why don't we?" Double-d asked taking out a spherical object. "I don't see how you can see any sympathy for these things." Eddy told them frustrated from behind the wheel. "Eddy, I never knew sympathy looked like a grenade," Ed said with a chuckle and Double-d told him, "Take me around to those creatures and lets see what we can do with those fans why don't we?" "Oh I gotcha!"

The Eds drove over creatures and people as chaos pursued around them on all sides. Quickly Eddy sped along the side of the platform and Edd dropped the grenade as they departed. FWOOM! The enormous fans spun about and flew off their gears spinning wildly across battlefield injuring both humans and monsters. "Now let's beat it before they can get us why don't we?" Double-d said as he laid back on the waterbed in the backseat. "Boy what a day!" Eddy exclaimed and they drove off looking for a place to camp out for the night.

The scientist commander gasped for breath and get to his feet unsteadily looking at the wreckage caused by that monster. If only they had listened to him then they might have kept the thing under control but it had been lockdown and there were only five of them there so there wasn't much they could do. "Well only one thing to do now…" he sighed to himself and took out his communicator, "Sir this is commander Red Stripe, our factory's down it was the Eds."

Chapter 3: Enter Karlate

It was a dark and cloudy night as the Eds drove towards the border with their weapons at hand. "Man, what an adventure, but phew I'm glad its gonna be over with!" Double-d sighed as he took control of the wheel and Eddy laid back on the water bed in back with Ed. The sped quietly though the nightlit city towards an exit to another town. Ed began to hum rather quietly and looked out the back which had flown open some time earlier and was cooling them off.

"WHOA!" Edd cried out screeching the truck to a grinding halt as they reached the border only to see another car of someone who was trying to escape there. "You must understand officer, I just wanted to visit my girlfriend, it's not like you can keep me locked up here." The sly teenage boy was sneering as he leaned out his window. The being there to greet him there though, was not an officer but one of the creatures they had seen earlier that day in the shadows except now it was one in the fully clad armour Eddy had spotted at the factory.

It's razor sharp nails screeched loudly across the metal of the car and the teenager looked up in fear. Immediately he floored it and shot off across the exit. WHAM! One by one more of the human like things fell from the trees onto his car slow him down a bit each time. "Get off you monsters!" he cried. It was useless though as about ten got in front of the car and literally stopped it with their bare hands. With ease the things pushed the car back as the driver got out and made a run for it. "This isn't happening!" he cried painfully as one of them jumped onto him and slashed wildly at his body tearing him to shreds. The creatures then tore the car apart and dragged the pieces in some bushes and behind trees.

"Well, don't look like we're getting out that way now are we?" Double-d asked and backed away cautiously making sure not to be noticed, "Man that was close!" "You said it!" Eddy exclaimed, "Well they sure are being cautious about us, either that or no one leaves." "So where to next guys?" Ed asked curiously. "Well, we could probably head back to that factory since it's more than likely abandoned by now due to how decimated it was. Me guess is that would be our best bet for shelter." Double-d told them and put his feet on the pedals beneath.

* * *

"Now then what you are telling me sir, is that there is an even lower level below this one?" the asian black clad woman asked the doctor with a look of concern. "Exactly, this is where we can operate from for now." He replied calmly. The scientist that had survived the explosion had been immediately cared to but nothing really was wrong with him and he checked out fine so they let him go back and head to the secret bunker beneath the decimated factory. "And to think," he told her, "This could all have been averted raher easily if the lockdown hadn't happened."

"It's because of them you know right?" Carlate asked the commander scientist. "Who?" "The spies that escaped from both the hotel and now here." "That was them!" he exclaimed shocked, "If they ever show their faces around here again they are so dead!" "My setiments exactly commander, but if you don't mind I think I'll retire to my quarters for now, maybe get washed up." Carlate informed and walked off leaving the commander with hate in the eyes beneath his suit's goggles. "They wrecked all of that work! All of it gone forever!" he hissed madly and stormed off.

* * *

"Phew, man it's hard to keep hidden in a huge city like this!" Eddy sighed as he got in back and rested again with his friends, "How's about we just walk the rest of the way? Then they won't be suspicious about the vehicle we have." "Right!" Double-d exclaimed and jumped out, "We better get going now; probably should also stay in the alleys and stuff." Ed jumped out as well, grabbed his two buddies, and ran quickly into one of the said alleys as their vehicle exploded. "What the heck!"

* * *

"I think we got em!" one of the white cloaked weird masked troops told them red hat wearing boy. "Good, you better have!" he shouted back sort of angrily, "That Eddy has been giving me troubles from even before he arrived here. Now then, let's get going don't want the boss angry with us after all." Kevin and his man turned back and hopped in a car.

* * *

"What was that about!" Eddy exclaimed. "I don't know and I don't want to know! All I really do know is we had better keep running!" They ran as fast as they possibly could until they hit a dead end. "What now!" Suddenly the wall spun about and landed them into a large room with tanks and weaponry around them.

"How're we coming along on our offensive machinery?" someone was asking one of the scientist. "Well sir, we should have another dozen rifles and tanks done by tomarrow if we work through the night." The white cloaked human replied to its commander, "It'll be enough to take down those kids I assure you!" "You better be sure! Cause if this fails it's my head and I'll take you with me! All of you!" the commander shouted angrily.

The scientist nearly shook its head in reply and walked out of the room with the commander. "And what was that!" Eddy hollered as the peaked out from behind the stairs. "Eddy, has anyone ever told you you were redundant and loud?" Double-d asked wearily as he stretched and leaned on the cannon of one of the tanks. "Well there's no question about it, we have to destroy this place!" "It's always blow things up with you isn't it Eddy? If we want to get out of here we might as well take some info with us, now let's see how can we find out what these creeps are up to?" Edd asked himself.

"Guys?" Ed asked nervously backing into them. "What is it dope?" Eddy asked irritated. "What is that?" Ed pointed to a huge tube with a humanoid sort of creature inside except it had a tail with a claw on the end of it instead of two legs. A monitor above it flickered the words: FAILED. It was motionless and had its eyes closed while its limbs were curled up in a ball in front of its torso.

"Oh my lord!" Double-d exclaimed rushing over to the being's prison. "So much for keeping quite," Eddy said rolling his eyes and spotted a shiny button and unforetunately his treasure hunting instincts took over, "Shiny button, grabby grabby, touchy touchy!" HISS! The tube slid open and all the liquid spewed out onto his two friends along with the dead creature. "AH! I'm being attacked!" Double-d screamed as Ed smashed the creature with his fists. "Geez, what a wimp, I mean come on Double-d, I just opened the thing it wasn't 'attacking'," Eddy told his companions. "How dare you!" Edd replied and smacked him. "That was…awkward…" Eddy said as his cheek glowed red, "A secret agent smacking someone on the cheek…"

"What was that!" a scientist exclaimed entering the room hastily. The Eds quickly darted under the staircase as the person rushed down to tend to the dead creature. "I've been telling them that it's been getting to dirty in that container, commander, we have a specimen down in Sector B5, yeah it's one of the failures. Let's see it's a…a duplod! The ones that had a tail that shot out acid and stuff." The scientist spoke into his communicator. Two of the companions decided to finally sneak upstairs but Double-d had other plans as he got in back of the scientist and knocked her out.

"What the heck! Double-d what are you doing, he wouldn't of been a problem at all!" Eddy yelled. "She," Double-d corrected. "Well you can't tell what gender they are with those wacky suits on! And you knew it was a girl and you knocked her out!" "Eddy, she has a gun and she would've killed us if she spotted us. It's called survival of the fittest, take down whoever you can if they are a threat." "Well," Eddy replied, "I don't follow that necessarily but I know if we don't get up we really will be dead." "Yeah guys, let's go!" Ed exclaimed and grabbed his pals then kicked the door down setting off the alarm. "Nice one lumpy." Eddy sighed as Double-d cocked the gun the scientist had.

Immediately they were greeted by all the white cloaked, weird mask wearing scientists carrying various weaponry. "Halt!" one commanded sternly as Ed through his friends over the group, charged through them himself, caught his two buddies, and smashed through a door on the other side. "Nice going! That was wicked awesome!" Eddy exclaimed now joyful as Double-d breathed heavily from fright. "Yeah, real nice, you could've gotten us killed!" the smart Ed yelled.

Snipers began firing from all along the catwalks in the upper parts of the room and Ed hastily dodged them and threw Double-d up. "AHH!" he screamed out of fear and slammed down on one the pathways. "What the?" one of the scientists asked before Double-d kicked him over the railing and took his gun. One by one Edd sniped the other sniper and slid through a door into the room above after throwing something to Eddy and Ed. "Oh man, which hallway should I take?" Double-d asked himself.

Just then a door in back of him opened and a rather sexy asian woman dressed in black stepped out and said, "How's about I make that decision for you?" Double-d spun around just in time to see the woman strap two long razor sharp metal claws onto her hand and slice at him. "WHOA!" he shouted and ducked. "Dang!" she murmured as her claws got stuck in a pipe. "Sayonara!" she exclaimed and threw him into an elevator then snapped the cords with a gun and it fell quickly downwards, "See ya in the after life, now I just need to take care of your friends here."

* * *

"Ed! Where are we going!" Eddy asked worriedly as they passed through another laboratory. "No idea! But we need to find Double-d!" he replied and busted down another door. WHAM! They came face to face with a red hatted boy who look up startled. "What the? EDDY!" Kevin exclaimed angrily and took out a machine gun, "Time to end you ya little brat!" "Ed! Jump of greed now!" As Kevin fired Ed threw Eddy up, he grabbed hold of a sturdy pipe, yanked him and Ed upwards, and they flew right over the angered boy. "KILL THEM!" Kevin ordered and the scientists raced after them faster and more armed than ever.

"Ed left!" Eddy commanded utop his shoulders and he darted down the hall, "Right! Left! Right! RIGHT!" eventually it seemed that the group of scientists lost track of them and the two companions ran into a dead end. "What now!" Eddy asked scared. "Hello?" the device Double-d had given them said, "Are either of you there?" "Yeah we're here!" Eddy shouted as Ed looked at it astounded, what do we do now!" "That depends, where exactly are you two?" Double-d asked curiously. "Um, um," Eddy stammered and looked up, "Sector C5 dead end!" "Oh, well Eddy, this is perfect for you! A vent is just up right above your guys' area. It leads to the into a huge room that leads outside, if you can get there we might be able to reach the end this place!" "What about you man?" Eddy asked sweating a bit. "Oh I have some unfinished business with an asian babe with claws that tried to murder me in an elevator." "An asian babe with claws…" Eddy trailed off and then said, "Okay, but you better make it out in one piece ya know!" "Will do, Edd out!"

At that moment the scientists all found them and began firing. "Ed! Charge over through the shelves and stuff, I'll get through the vent!" Eddy ordered and began climbing. "Gotcha Eddy!" Ed replied and ran off the guards chasing him. "Geez, I always have to get into the tight places don't I?" Eddy complained as he crawled through and steam spewed into his face, "Oh real nice!" He hacked and coughed bent over on all fours while squinting.

"Now then where are those dorks?" Eddy heard a familiar voice ask. "Well well Kevy boy, this present's for you." Eddy snickered and dropped a bomb. BLAM! Kevin was thrown off his feet and Eddy raced farther down the vent. "DORK!" he heard Kevin yell as he got back to his feet. "Geez, where does this end?" Eddy asked and saw a dim light ahead, "Finally!" the short boy slipped out and dropped to the ground where he was greeted by the sound of enourmous fans below the openings in the metal floor of the factory, "What's with these guys and fans?" A thump was heard behind him and he spun around just in time to be greeted by the Asian girl's claws.

* * *

"Now let's see here." Double-d said to himself as he sneaked into a room full of computer monitors and a single keyboard. Immediately he rushed over and began to type things in. "Let's see, how's about research project. WHOA!" he yelled in astonishment as many things popped up from the search, "Immortality Research Project, hey that was what Dr. King Shadow, Dr. Jack Kite, and Dr. Shelaunda were up to nine years ago on Island Silver before Shadow lost his body. Well I already know everything about that so how's about Super Soldier Project." He clicked on it and the following information appeared on the screen:

File Name: Super Soldier

Status: Near Complete

Importance: Code Red

File:

We have finally found a way to create the ultimate destroying machine through hours of toiling and gene splicing we have found a way to make these sharp nailed humanoid genderless beasts. We have also been able to develop insanely heavy armour that only these creature can wear or lift for that matter. We have been trying them out on the city and shall continue to do so until Shadow decides to use them out of the border. Research is complete and we shall be using them to capture the person needed for the Super Weapon Project.

"Interesting…" Double-d murmured and clicked on the last three words. Up popped another screen:

File Name: Super Weaopn Project

Status: Near Complete

Importance: Code Bright Red!

Objective: Capture secret agent Double-D who found out what the Asians were making and was brainwashed. We have everything set up for information retrieval and magnetized his plane here, after that make the weapon a reality and show to King Shadow for confirmation.

"Oh my lord, so they've been planning this all out, and what I found out was…" he trailed off. Suddenly a bullet zoomed past his face and smashed into the computer console sending Edd flying backwards with sparks flying everywhere. "Well well, direct hit, now stay there kiddo," a man in a cowboy hat and a red and orange poncho ordered in a laughing voice while he walked down the steps.

* * *

"Hold it babe, just hold up a second!" Eddy shouted as he dodged the woman's slices. "Oh no, I'll enjoy rip you limb from limb!" Karlate grinned viciously, "You double crossing son of a gun! Back in the jungle at the temple you just left me to die!" "Karlate, you were going to kill me if I wouldn't give the treasure up and I wasn't about to!" he replied as he backed away nearer to the edge of the metal floor. "Oh how I will enjoy this!"

She charged forth but Eddy made an unexpected move and ducked her claws then uppercutted her in the stomach. "Oof!" she uttered and flipped backwards just barely keeping her balance. "You know," she began as she sliced again at the boy, "it's rather good I stopped working for the Agency after that. King Shadow offers so much more for me. A new life, a new set of clothes made by his people, more equipment, better training, and all I have to do is dedicate myself to do as he commands!" SHING! Another slice just ripping Eddy's shirt as he spun sideways. "Well no way am I ever joining!" Eddy replied and spotted a hook up on another floor. "Darn right you won't! You won't get the chance!" The next slice tore right into Eddy's jeans and ripped a piece off. "No time to stick around here!" he yelled, hopped on her head, and leapt up to the other floor, "Sayonara sucker!" Eddy wasted no time in untying the bundle of I-beams that he hook held.

"WHA!" she screamed as they tumbled towards her. In an amazing performance of acrobatics however, she somehow slipped past them all and sliced a few in half letting them fall to the fans below. "Now come here big boy!" she yelled and leapt up to the second floor with him. "Uh oh!" he murmured and immediately sped away. SLAM! Karlate's claws smashed into the floor and sent the walkway Eddy was on into the vacumm of the fans. Eddy quickly jumped off and onto the other parts of the second floor and ran across to a control panel. "Let's see here, lower…" he pressed the bottom and the fans beneath floor spun even faster sucking everything that was not bolted down in, "Whoa! No turn off! Now let's try upper!" the fans beneath the floor turned off while Eddy felt the air around him beginning to get sucked upwards but not enough to suck someone up unless they were directly under it, "There we go, now then, AH!" Karlate slammed her claw into the control panel and slammed Eddy down to the first floor again.

Happily she sprang down after him and drove her claws into the floor where Eddy's head used to be. "What the!" she exclaimed seeing she had not yet captured her prey. "Hey Karlate," Eddy said happily as he watched the Asian woman try to get her claws unstuck, "You sure were one sexy beast of a woman but ya know I always valued money over looks and I think I now know what Double-d meant when he said survival of the fittest. Sayonara my old comrade and good ridance!" With that Eddy charged right at her as she tried with all her might to get unstuck and did but not before Eddy body slammed her right into the lower fans which had stopped spinning. "What the heck was that for? I'm just gonna get ya anyways!" she screamed from down below. "Oh you wish," Eddy murmured in reply as the fans in the ceiling began to suck her slowly upwards. "What the!" she yelled and levitated even higher a bit faster each second. "Bubye!" Eddy said with a wave and a sly smile as she clawed around viciously in the air in front of him. "Why you double crossing, no good, dirty, son of a-"

Her voice soon exited from hearing range and Eddy spoke up on the communicator, "Hey Double-d, this is Eddy, get out and meet me around front. Hurry I got rid of the Asian chick you talked about." Just then Ed burst through as one of the ceiling fans spun out of control and flew into the wall next to him. "We need to get outta here, this place is gonna blow!" Eddy exclaimed and hopped on Ed's back, "I already warned Double-d now make for the exit!"

* * *

"Well how nice your friend let me know that he took care of Karlate how unusual." The cowboy looking man said pleasantly to himself. Double-d struggled to get out of the ropes he had put him in but they just seemed a bit too strong, but yet they weren't too tight at the same time. Just then they heard a huge crash of metal in the other room and some screaming. WHAM! One of the living tailed monsters that the eds saw earlier burst through and shot a stream of acid from its tail. The cowboy blocked it with his poncho and the acid melted right through Double-d's ropes freeing him. "Hey!" the man exclaimed looking at Double-d, "No one escapes Slipshot Joe!" Double-d looked extremely frightened as Slipshot whipped back the front part of his poncho revealing a wide variety of at least ten guns strapped onto each side of the inside of the back of his poncho.

"If I can't capture you I can at least make it seem like you died in a little accident but I intend to do as Shadow told me!" he announced slipping to dart gun into each of his hands from identical sides of the poncho, "Once we have what we need you won't be of anymore use to us Double-d!" Luckily the creature grabbed onto Slipshot and began biting like crazy at his neck. Taking this chance to get away Double-d looked back one last time to see slipshot pin the creature to the wall and blast full of lead before it dropped lifelessly to the floor. "About time for me to leave I take it!" Edd told himself and rushed outside.

* * *

The three companions watched from a safe distance as scientists continued to evacuate led by Commander Red Stripe AKA Kevin. "Well whatdya think boys? This place be good till morning?" Eddy asked slyly looking in back of him and eyeing the battered strips of metal which must have at one point been a great facility. "It's fine by me as long as we stay away from them for the night!" Double-d exclaimed and sat down near Ed who was engrosed in a little book he had picked up from one of the laboratories labeled Shadow Corp. Geoforms Volume 5, "What is that Ed?" "Oh this! Um, nothing, it just labels basically all the creatures that King Shadow, Jack Kite, and Shelaunda expiremented on or made before they became evil is all." Eddy meanwhile looked off into the setting sun thinking of Karlate. Maybe he hadn't done the right thing all those months ago at the temples leaving her for the natives. But nothing could be changed now and Eddy couldn't be happier with any group than the one he was currently with, The Eds!

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you have read the first Chapter of ForEdver and a Day you will know that I will also be doing Captain Melon Head's third season this summer, I'm surprised no one has really made one of him other than me I think that one is probably my biggest hit alongside Blackout or the Eding of Earth. Well can't ramble all night I have other stories to get working on!  



End file.
